I Need Fire and Ice
by HollyNeko
Summary: Two Tribes the Ice Tribe who made their home in the icy mountain and the Fire Tribe who made their home in the green forests had been enemies ever since their ancestors the ice Wolf and fire Fox met. But that's all about to change when the two heirs of the Tribes Kasumi and Ryuu are trapped together in a cave they find out that the humans are the least of their problems.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the beginning there were two animals the powerful Wolf, and the clever Fox. The two have always hated each other since they met. Thus they lived in different locations, the Wolf favored the cold mountains, the snow was his domain, he grew powerful as the snow closed around him, so he learned the way of ice, this power allowed him to control the blizzards in the mountains and form ice around him to fight.

His decedents became known as the Ice Tribe, the Ice Tribe were a cross between wolf, and human, an ordinary Lupus Glacialis, or in Latin "ice wolf", that was the term for one of the Ice Tribe, was a human with wolf ears and tail, but the Chief and the Heir of the Tribe would be able to transform into a wolf.

The Fox favored the luscious hot green forests, then like the Wolf began to adapt to his environment, he learned the way of fire, the fox's decedents became known as the Fire Tribe, the Fire Tribe like the Ice Tribe were a cross between fox, and human, they were called Vulpis Ignis, or in Latin "fire fox". Like the Ice Tribe the Fire Tribe's Chief and Heir could transform into a fox.

Because of their ancestor's rivalry the Ice Tribe and Fire Tribe have always been fighting, so the Ice Tribe stick to the low Wolf Ear Mountains and the Fire Tribe stick to the Fox Tail Forest. Beyond these two areas is the Human Nation of _Shitou_ _Bianyuan _or as the Tribes call it "_**The Shitou Bianyuan Nation" **_They are a forceful people who would do anything to get rid of the Fire Tribe, and Ice Tribe.


	2. Chapter 1: Kasumi

Chapter 1

Kasumi

The blizzard had started to die quietly, as Kasumi walked towards the river. The snow crunched beneath her paws, and the wind whistled in her ears. Her yellow eyes glowed among the white with her black pelt she was like a shadow moving slowly through the storm. Kasumi began to change her black fur melting away into clothing. She took a step forward, she now wore a blood red shirt, with light red sleeves, and she had a gray chest plate and battle skirt, with light red tights. Her tail swept across the wet stone, she entered the water slowly wading into the river that served as the border between the Ice Tribe and Fire Tribe. Kasumi drew her twin blades and stood absolutely still. A moment later in a flash she drove her blades into the water and hooked out a fish, she bit it quickly and set it on the shore.

"Kasumi, What are you doing here?" said a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes, her eyes darted from the fish to Kasumi.

"What does it look like I'm doing Momoe? I'm fishing, I need to get away once and a while," she said angrily.

Momoe looked at Kasumi, "you know you shouldn't be fishing so close to Fire Tribe territory, it's not safe."

"What do you know?" she barked, "your just the Shaman! You never have to fight!"

Momoe placed her hand on Kasumi's shoulder, "I know you still don't agree with me becoming the Shaman, but I like it, and as a friend you should just learn to accept it," Momoe said calmly her blue eyes worried.

"Just leave me alone Momoe, I need some time to think by myself."

Momoe nodded, she got up and walked back into the snowy mountain.

Kasumi got up and started walking downstream, she breathed and transformed into her wolf form, a moment later she looked across the river to see a fox, he had green eyes ginger fur with white paws, and tail tip, his muzzle and chest was also white as well as his underbelly, his ears had black tips. They stopped and stared at each other neither one daring to move as they're eyes stared into each others, Kasumi found his green eyes calming and they matched the green of the forest behind him perfectly. A bark was heard and the fox stared at Kasumi a heartbeat more before vanishing into the green forest. Kasumi shook her head and transformed back into her human form, as she stared into the river below she heard a sharp bark, and then she was falling into the river. She tried to swim back upstream but the current was to strong carrying her farther away, she finally was able to drag herself onto shore. She collapsed on the sand and stared ahead, she realized she was now on Fire Tribe territory, she spotted a cave and dragged herself into it, resting on the cave walls she slowly began to fall into a black and dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Ryuu

Chapter 2

Ryuu

Ryuu stomped out of his tent and growled with annoyance, _No one understands me! _Ryuu growled and started to head out of the camp.

A small young boy with messy brown hair and gold eyes grabbed his sleeve, "Ryuu I know you're leaving so here…" the boy placed his dusty fingers against Ryuu's forehead and muttered some words under his breath. "You now know the basics of healing," the boy said unblinking.

"Thanks Seiji I am extremely grateful," Ryuu said ruffling the small boy's hair.

The Boy looked up at his older brother sadly, "I know you just need some time to yourself but I'll meet you at the cave between territories so see you."

Ryuu nodded changed into his fox form and disappeared into the forest.

The storm came out of nowhere Ryuu fought against the pull of the powerful wind that was threatening to push him off the cliff. The young Vulpis staggered to a smaller cliff and jumped into the water. Having grown up in the forest Vulpis Ignis' were excellent swimmers, Ryuu was one of the most powerful swimmers in his Tribe so this was no problem.

Ryuu staggered onto the land of the shore he blinked between the pouring rains he could make out a cave he changed back to his normal form and ran into the cave. It was dark and damp Ryuu summoned fire and walked in deeper ahead of him he could make out a figure leaning on the cave wall; Ryuu ran over to the figure and leaned down. It was a girl who looked about his age 19 with black hair and fur, _Its one of the Ice Tribe!, _Ryuu realized he looked her over again. Her clothes were messy and damp and she looked half-drowned, Ryuu snorted _She must of fallen off a cliff and dragged herself to this cave, I shouldn't be surprised Lupus Glacialis' can't swim properly._ Ryuu leaned down and put his ear on her chest her heart was still beating and he could feel the rise and fall of her chest. _She probably has __hypothermia she'll die if she doesn't get warm. _Ryuu grabbed the pack that he had brought and pulled out a blanket and one of the futon pillows that he had brought. He wrapped her in the blanket and set her head on the pillow. Noticing the branches in the corner of the cave he gathered them up and started a fire. He had just laid his head down on his own makeshift bed when he heard a startled gasp. He lifted his head and saw the girl who was now awake staring at him with the most startling amber eyes Ryuu had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 3: Kasumi

Chapter 3

Kasumi

I woke up with a blanket around me and lying on a futon pillow, puzzled I sat up, that's when I saw him one of the Fire Tribe, a Vulpis Ignis, a Fire Fox. I gasped and he sat up he looked at me he had handsome green eyes with ruffled brown hair his fox ears had black tips and his tail was long and fluffy unlike the other Vulpis Ignis' his tail's tip only had a small splash of white. _What the heak am I thinking he's one of the Fire Tribe I shouldn't be thinking about those alluring green eyes of his!_ Kasumi shook her head and stared at him. "Who are you?" she growled

He yawned and looked up at Kasumi with tired eyes, "I think I'm the guy who saved you from dying of hypothermia," he said gesturing to the blankets wrapped around her.

Kasumi's face turned bright red, "you mean you took off my clothes?!"

The Vulpis Ignis' eyes grew big, "What? Hell no! You're clothes were already dry by the time I found you!"

Kasumi drew a sigh of relief "ok good, but what do you mean I had hypothermia?"

"Have," he corrected her, "you still have it I wouldn't move so much if I was you."

"But," she said as she tried to get up, her head became dizzy and she started falling forward.

He caught her just before she hit the ground, "you are a stubborn one aren't ya?" he said shaking his head, "you need to rest."

Kasumi looked up at him then curled back up to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Ryuu

Chapter 4

Ryuu

Ryuu shook his head at the Lupus Glacialis; _she just might be the most stubborn girl I've ever come across on. _Ryuu stared at her she wasn't bad looking either her black hair looked extremely soft and it shimmered as if it was made up of the night sky and all those beautiful stars. Ryuu flicked himself on the head, _I shouldn't be having these thoughts, I mean she is one of the Ice Tribe, and I'm heir of the Fire Tribe, even if we were to have feelings for one another my father Dachi would never marry a commoner let alone a Lupus Glacialis, so I will not fall for her!_

She moaned in her sleep and Ryuu was temporary swoon by her voice, "No not happening!" he said softly to himself. _Well since I'm probably going to be taking care of her for now I might as well see if I can catch something._ Ryuu knew that he could not tackle a deer himself so he stuck to fishing, _funny the Ice Tribe catch fish but they can't swim, I find that weird._

Ryuu crouched down and stared into the murky water a silver fish zipped past and he swatted it out of the water it flopped helplessly on the shore, and in a moment his knife slashed it.

The fire flickered, Ryuu had found a long smooth branch and made it lie across the hungry flames, he used this to cook the fish, the girl would wake up mutter something under her breath then go back to sleep. At one point she woke up stayed awake staring at Ryuu.

"So are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to introduce yourself?" Ryuu said glancing at her.

She stiffened then answered, "Why would I tell a stupid Vulpis Ignis anything?"

Ryuu shrugged, "suit yourself." _God why is this girl so damn stubborn?_

She said nothing for a while then spoke, "Kasumi,"

"Excuse me?"

"You asked for my name, it's Kasumi." She paused, "so then what's your name?"

"It's Ryuu."

"Hmm Ryuu, why does that sound so familiar?" Kasumi said scratching her head.

Ryuu's heart skipped a beat, _God please don't let her figure it out!_

After s pause she continued, "Anyways I guess I should thank you for saving my frozen ass back there."

"Don't mention it, I'm sure you'd do the same," Kasumi stared at him with not a hint of emotion in her amber eyes. _Guess not,_ Ryuu thought to himself.

Kasumi yawned and laid back down on the futon, she closed her eyes and her breathing became steadily.

When Ryuu looked at her hotness was rising in his chest, _what the hell is wrong with me?_


	6. Chapter 5: Kasumi

Chapter 5

Kasumi

Kasumi lay awake, a lot had happened that day first, she had fallen off a cliff and nearly drowned in the water, then she realized she had been saved by Fire Tribe scum, who had helped her with her hypothermia. _That's just great now I owe the little idiot! _Kasumi had been watching him and have discovered things he did differently than the other Fire Tribe members she had come across, first off, he would stiffen his shoulders when he was agitated, and then she had discovered that he was a much more powerful swimmer than the others that she had observed. And to top it all off he wasn't boasting and demanding anything in return like the others his age would. He had this quiet feeling about him that seemed to make him more mature.

Ryuu growled in his sleep his ears flickering, Kasumi held her breath; he lay still again and went back to snoring.

"Typical," she whispered.

"Hmm what?" Ryuu's eyes flashed open. "You say something Kasumi?"

"Oh no its nothing," Kasumi said her eyes darting away from Ryuu's lingering gaze.

"Ok?" he said not convinced of her answer, and went back to sleep.

Kasumi woke up to the smell of cooking meat, her eyes flashed open, in front of Ryuu was a small Vulpis Ignis he had messy brown hair and gold eyes, he looked as if he was gesturing towards Kasumi, she got up with a start and scared both of them half to death.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kasumi said glaring at the smaller Vulpis Ignis.

"Oh! Kasumi you're up!" Ryuu said breathing in relief, "this is the Shaman Discipule Seiji my" Ryuu cut himself off, "friend".

"How do you do?" Seiji said holding out a dusty hand.

"Umm good?" Kasumi said shaking his hand after some thought.

"Ryuu told me that he found you in this cave he said you have hypothermia am I correct?"  
Kasumi sighed, "Yes you are correct," she grumbled.

Seiji wrinkled his nose, "May I?" he asked gesturing to Kasumi's forehead.

"Be my guest," she grumbled.

Seiji put his hand to her forehead, "hmm you're not running a fever, so just rest and make sure you eat. Ryuu don't let this young lady get cold eh?" Seiji added mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Seiji! You know I'd never do that!" Ryuu said his face turning red.

"You know I'm just joking with you Ryuu," Seiji said punching Ryuu in his arm, "anyways I have to go Hiro will be wondering where I am, he said dismissing himself. "And Ryuu don't forget about that conversation we had," Seiji added his voice serious.

"What was that about?" Kasumi asked when Seiji had left, "who is he to you really?"

"What I told you we're friends."

Kasumi's eyes narrowed, she put her head back on her pillow and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Ryuu

Chapter 6

Ryuu

_God that was scary! _Ryuu thought shaking his head, I almost told her that Seiji is my brother, and then she would've figured it out for sure!

Ryuu woke up with a cold bucket of water in his face; standing in front of him was a very pissed Kasumi. "God was that really necessary?!" Ryuu asked dripping wet.

"Yes it was look out the cave."

Ryuu glanced outside the cave and he had to hold back a choke of horror the water had risen from the downpour that night there was no way either one of them could leave.

"Well idiot, how do we get away from the rising water?"

"Its obvious we go deeper into the cave," Ryuu said picking her up.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Kasumi said as he picked her up.

"Remember what Seiji said? You need to rest, meaning, don't move as much as possible!"

Kasumi growled but she let him carry her deeper into the cave.

"So if the river has flooded how will we hunt? Ever thought of that genus?!"

"Stop being sarcastic will you, it gets annoying after time."

"Well of course it's annoying you retard! I am trying to get your stupid attention!" Kasumi shouted her yellow eyes blazing.

Ryuu rubbed his ears as she shouted, "could you be annoying more quietly? I think I'm getting a migraine."

"I don't give a shit if you get a migraine! We need to eat!"

Ryuu sighed as he watched Kasumi drift off into sleep, as annoying as she was she was right. How were they to survive if they couldn't get food? Ryuu had gone back to the cave's entrance by the river but found that a landslide had covered the entrance. Now they were trapped.

_There is no need for me to sit here feeling sorry for myself I might as well try to find a way out of this place._ Ryuu glanced at Kasumi's sleeping form and headed deeper into the cave, it wasn't long till he scented plants and the forest. Ryuu picked up his pace, _maybe I'll recognize this place and we can get back to our own land! _Ryuu skidded to a halt, he had never seen this place before and couldn't scent any Vulpis Ignis' nor Lupus Glacialis'. A sent drifted to his nose and he recognized it instantly _Humans._


	8. Chapter 7: Kasumi

Chapter 7

Kasumi

Kasumi woke up to the smell of cooking meat, _meat? _Her eyes flashed open. Ryuu was roasting a rabbit over the fire. Kasumi's eyes widened, "I thought the cave entrance was sealed! How is it possible that you caught that rabbit?!"

Ryuu smiled, "oh when you were asleep I found another entrance to the cave."

"What! Where is it?!"

"Come on I'll show you," he offered her his hand; she took it and got up.

"Oh my Lupus," The forest was beautiful, there was a stream running along the cave and brambles climbing the trees the grass was a dark green and the sky a brilliant blue.

She could hardly control herself from changing forms right there and then. She walked into the forest with Ryuu trailing slowly behind. Ryuu shouted something at her but she couldn't hear him. A shot rang out, a bullet whisked past her head, she turned her head and saw it, they was humans one had a hunting gun, and the other had a cage with two small animals a wolf pup and a fox cub. "_It's the wolf and fox devil kill them!"_ Kasumi didn't understand what they were saying it defiantly wasn't Japanese but she could guess what it meant they were orders to kill. Quick as a flash Ryuu was on them he took out a sword and slashed, the humans' gun was thrown to the ground. Kasumi walked up to the human holding the cage, _"Please Buddha destroy these demons and send them away"_ she took another step and he dropped the cage screaming. Kasumi opened the cage and the poor animals tumbled out shaking and crying.

Ryuu came up to her and picked up the fox cub, "come on Kasumi let's take them back to the cave."

The wolf pup looked up at her with yellow eyes he was gray with darker tipped ears, she was surprised when she heard its voice inside her head, "_Who are you? Where is my mommy?" _he sniffled. _Dad told me about this, Lupus Glacialis' can communicate with wolves telepathically. _She looked at Ryuu, and he nodded, he could also hear the fox talking to him.

_What's your name? _

The wolf looked up at her, _"Kanji" _

"_Well Kanji, I'm Kasumi and this is Ryuu." _

The wolf looked up at her puzzled, _"Why is a Lupus Glacialis with a Vulpis Ignis?" _

"_Well it's a little embarrassing but he saved my life." _

"_What happened? Do you have a crush on him?!" _The question was sincere but it made Kasumi fluster up.

"_What? No why would I have the hots for a Vulpis Ingnis? That's ridicules! And it's forbidden."_

Kasumi later learned that the fox's name was Asana and that she and Kanji had lived together being taken care of by a bear! Kasumi would never understand bears and there customs. Why take two animals, mortal enemies and have them raised as siblings?


	9. Chapter 8: Ryuu

Chapter 8

Ryuu

Asana would not stop talking, _"Who is she? Is she your girlfriend? Was it love at first sight?" _God that fox was annoying and being raised with a wolf no less, how humiliating.

Ryuu was eating his fish when Kasumi spoke up, "I wonder what happened to that she-bear that was raising them?"

"She probably got shot by those human Venators," Ryuu answered threw mouthfuls of fish. "Why do you care? They aren't our problem."

"They certainly are our problem we rescued them after all!" Kasumi's eyes flashed with anger.

Ryuu flinched; he was startled by Kasumi's sudden change in mood.

Kasumi glanced down at the sleeping form of Kanji, stroking him. It suddenly occurred to Ryuu that Kasumi wasn't some heartless soul; she could care about some things. "I mean them living together, it shows that wolves and foxes could get along," she looked up at him her eyes in pain, "if they could get along why couldn't our Tribes get along? We are the same the only difference is that you are designated from a fox that controls fire, and I from a wolf that controls ice.

"Look Kasumi I need to tell you something," she looked her ears perked. "I'm not just a Vulpis Ignis; I'm the heir to the Fire Tribe."  
Kasumi looked down, "and I'm the Ice Tribe heir."

"We were never supposed to get along were we? We were destined to be enemies from the beginning."

"Yea we were," she said sadly.


	10. Chapter 9: Ryuu

Chapter 9

Ryuu

_She's a heir just like me, _it had been two months since Ryuu and Kasumi were trapped in the cave. Kanji and Asana were now bigger adults now. Asana hadn't changed one bit she still had the same peppy attitude. Kanji was much different now he was no longer a crybaby; he was mature and serious and would go on hunts with Ryuu. It was strange hunting with a wolf but Kanji didn't seem to mind, he was very calm and caught a deer on his first try.

Kanji barked in his sleep and curled up around Kasumi, she had first taught them how to hunt it was no surprise that both Kanji and Asana were excellent fishers, being raised by a bear and all.

Kasumi's eyes flashed open and Ryuu jumped, she gazed at him and sat up, "I'm going for a walk," she announced stretching Kanji sat up his eyes showed Ryuu that he was fully awake.

"Let me come with you," offered Ryuu quickly standing up.

"No I'm fine with just me and Kanji," she said flickering her ears.

Ryuu woke up to Asana shaking him awake, _Ryuu! Ryuu! Wake up! Wake up!_

"What? Asana what is it?"

_Kanji says they took her, they took Asana!_

"What!" Ryuu explained his eyes widened in surprise. "Asana this is very important, who and where did they take her?"

Asana caught her breath and continued _it was the Humans! They took her to The Shitou_ _Bianyuan Nation!_

Ryuu let a growl escape from him, "well then we should pay them a little visit shall we?"

Ryuu walked away from the forest he had a hat covering his ears and a belt to make it appear that his tail was hanging from it. Close to him followed Kanji and Asana they were supposed to be like hunting partners for him. Since Ryuu could not exactly speak Chinese he was suppose to be a mute hunter. But unlucky enough Ryuu ran into trouble as soon as he entered the gates.

"_Halt! What is your business here!" _a guard asked shoving his spear towards Ryuu.

Ryuu said nothing staring the guard down.

"_The polite thing to do, when someone asks you a question, is answer it!" _he screeched.

Again Ryuu said nothing.

"_Why I," _he started, snarling.

"_Hey stop this at once!" _someone yelled at the guard. He shoved himself in front of Ryuu and continued, _"My friend here is mute he can't speak!"_

"_Oh I wasn't aware…" _the guard stammered.

"_Well can we come through?" _

"_Of course I'm so sorry sir, go right ahead."_

He yanked Ryuu aside as they entered the gates, and in perfect Japanese said, "What were you thinking? Do you know what happens to Tribe members here?" the boy asked his brown eyes worried.

"Y-you speak Japanese!" Ryuu said gasping in awe.

He faced palmed himself before answering, "well I am the one who studies the Ice Tribe and Fire Tribe, of course I know Japanese." He paused, "now why are you here!?"

"My friend Kasumi was taken by your people and I need to get her back."

He cursed to himself, "ok I'll help you my name is Professor Xi and what is your name?"

"Ryuu"

"YOUR NAME IS RYUU?!" the professor yelled.

"Um yea… what of it?"

"You're the Heir of the Fire Tribe! And Kasumi," he said scratching his head, "She's the Heir of the Ice Tribe!" he stopped and made a confused face, "wait you want to save the Ice Tribe's Heir? If she were gone then your Tribe would prosper."

"Yea its complicated ok, we were kind of shut off from our territory and are trapped in a cave."

"Oh I see…." The professor smirked, "you have a thing for her don't you?"

"N-no it's not like that!" he stammered but the professor wasn't listening.

"Ah young love…." he said smiling.

Ryuu decided not to try to change the professor's mind and continued, "anyway how are we going to save her?"

The professor stopped smiling and grew serious, "ok so here is what we're going to do."


	11. Chapter 10: Kasumi

Chapter 10

Kasumi

"Let me out you bastards!" Kasumi yelled slamming into the bars of her cell.

"_Shut up! And stop banging on the cell! You'll damage it!"_

Kasumi collapsed onto the ground her sides heaving, and blood trickled from a wound on her head. The cell's doors opened, Kasumi got up ready to fight.

"Don't get up you'll only hurt yourself more," the man whispered his brown eyes soft.

Kasumi's ears pricked, "You speak Japanese!?" she exclaimed her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes now listen to me, in about one hour I'll be back with your friend Ryuu…"  
Kasumi stopped listening, "Ryuu?"

"Yes I met him at the gates, now I'll tell the guards that I was told to take you to another prison, understood you need to make this look real but not enough to make them ask to come along got it?"

Kasumi nodded, "I'll take you and Ryuu to the edge of the forest then you'll go back to that cave you've been living in."

Its been an hour and Kasumi could hear the guards talking to Professor Xi, the door opened and Ryuu walked in followed by Kenji and Asana, he winked at he and grabbed her handcuffs, Kasumi did as she was told and struggled a little but made it look weak like it was a last try to escape.

The doors slammed behind Kasumi as Ryuu entered the truck. At once he was by her side looking over her wounds. "You stubborn fool! You shouldn't have let them do this to you."

Kasumi smiled, "most of these were caused by me slamming myself into the bars."

Ryuu grabbed her, and she was surprised to realize that Ryuu was hugging her.

"Eh? Was I interrupting something?" Professor asked with a smirk on his face.

"N-nothing you were interrupting nothing!" Ryuu exclaimed his face red with embarrassment.

Professor ignored him, "ah the beauty of young love."

"I told you it's not like that!"


	12. Chapter 11: Ryuu

Chapter 11

Ryuu

The truck bounced along the rocky road Kasumi had fallen asleep on Ryuu's lap Kenji and Asana were asleep as well curled up in a corner of the truck on top of them. Ryuu thought back to the way he acted when he saw Kasumi all beat up.

_"Oh dear Vulpis I'm falling in love with her aren't I?"_ Ryuu looked down and started to stroke Kasumi's hair. She shivered at the touch and gripped Ryuu's arm even harder. The truck screeched to a halt, a moment later Professor Xi opened the back of the truck.

"Ryuu were not there yet but we need to change vehicles, that prison will know by now that they were tricked. A friend of mine is going to give me his stage coach and we'll travel in that for now."

Ryuu nodded and carefully picked Kasumi up and brought her outside, a tall man with ruffled silver hair greeted them his emerald green eyes met Ryuu's, he turned toward the Professor, "Ai I understand now, don't bother returning this to me a 'right?"

"Thank you Ping I appreciate it."

"No problem, no problem, just get them back a 'right."

A little bit later they had transferred into the stage coach, Kasumi awoke a little later. "Yawn," she blinked, "hey wait, where are we?"

"We're in a stage coach we had to ditch the truck a while back." Ryuu answered.

"No no that's not what I meant, I know this scent…."

A hiss was heard and the stage coach screeched to a halt, Ryuu and Kasumi rushed out.

"_Tigris fulgoris_(lightning tiger)and _leyopardus unda_!(water leopard)" Kasumi growled, "but why are they working together?!" They had the stage coach surrounded, it looked like they were all going to be slathered but a lean Tigris Fulgoris with gold hair looked up in surprise.

"Stop!" he shouted and every cat had stopped moving and looked up at him in confusion. He ignored them and walked up to Ryuu and Kasumi, "Are you Ryuu and Kasumi, the heirs of the Ice and Fire Tribes?"

Ryuu blinked, "yes how did you know?"

The Tigris Fulgoris let out a laugh, "my name is Dachi I'm Togo's brother."

Kasumi gasped, "You're the leader's brother!" Kasumi paused, "but why are the Lightning Tribe and the Rain Tribe together? I thought you hated each other?"

Dachi let out another laugh, "I think I'll let my brother explain that one, come on oh and bring your human friend too."

The Lightning Tribe and Rain Tribe had made their home in the caves of the rocky cliffs. Ryuu, Kasumi, Prof Xi, Kenji, and Asana followed Dachi up a trail to one of the caves.

"Don't worry its only a little further, ah here we are!" Dachi stopped in front of a large cave, "Togo it's me Dachi, I'm coming in." Dachi walked in followed by the others.

"Intruders!" squealed a young voice, and two young cubs jumped Ryuu and Kasumi. To Ryuu's surprise they both had emerald green eyes but while one was a Tigris Fulgoris the other one was a Leyopardus Unda.

"Naomi! Haku! Come back here!" a deep voice bellowed. The cubs looked at each other than ran to the sound of the voice. Ryuu widened his eyes in shock a huge Tigris Fulgoris with brown hair and emerald green eyes sat in the back of the cave with a pretty blue-eyed blond haired Leyopardus Unda sitting next to him her belly swollen.

A flicker of remembrance showed in Togo's eyes, "Kasumi! How good to see you! How have you been?"

Kasumi smiled, "I'm good but I've been better," she stated clutching her injured arm. "How have you've been?" she asked her eyes darting to the woman beside him.

"Ah… guess I should explain this whole situation," he said scratching his head. "We are no longer Lightning Tribe and Rain Tribe we are now the Storm Tribe. Me and Lotus here, fell in love, our parents were skeptical at first but they let us be together, we had Naomi and Haku and our two tribes fused into one." Togo frowned, "But what is your story?" He said pointing to Kasumi and Ryuu, "how did you two get together, and how did you get all those injuries? Like the Lightning Tribe and rain Tribe once were I thought the Ice Tribe and Fire Tribe were mortal enemies?"

"Well…. Let me explain…."

Togo's gaze darkened as Kasumi explained their situation, "Well we can't let you stay like that! Dachi take them to Shiro."

To Ryuu's surprise Shiro was an old white Tigris Fulgoris woman, as she tended Kasumi's wounds she asked a question that surprised both Ryuu and Kasumi.

"Excuse me what?" Ryuu asked.

"You two are indeed in love with each other," she crackled.

"Umm…" Kasumi's face turned bright red but didn't deny it.

She stopped treating Kasumi's wounds and looked up at both of them, "_Beware lovers of Ice and Fire you burn with the heat of love but don't give into the darkness of the flying ones."_

"Wait what?" they both said at once.

But the old women ignored them going back to treating Kasumi's wounds as if nothing happened. Kasumi and Ryuu looked at each other. Ryuu could tell that Kasumi was thinking the same thing, there was a prophecy about them, and they had more to worry about than the humans anymore.


End file.
